


¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

by T_heUsername_e



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Ryden Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_heUsername_e/pseuds/T_heUsername_e
Summary: Este es un trabajo que tengo ya bastante adelantado en Wattpad, lo voy a publicar acá y voy a traducirlo a Inglés, en un trabajo distinto, aquí mismo.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Are you from around?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736987) by [T_heUsername_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_heUsername_e/pseuds/T_heUsername_e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un trabajo que tengo ya bastante adelantado en Wattpad, lo voy a publicar acá y voy a traducirlo a Inglés, en un trabajo distinto, aquí mismo.

###### I Saw Her Standing There - The Beatles.

_BIP BIP BIP  
_

« _esta maldita alarma_ » estiré mi brazo para apagarla pero no la alcancé, mi otro brazo estaba atrapado y no me dejaba avanzar más. « _Jenn_ »  
—Jenn.- dije con una voz amortiguada por el sueño. Ella ni se movió.- Jenna. JENNA.- por fin se quitó de encima.  
—Ry. ¿Que quieres?  
—Tengo que ir a trabajar, Jenn.  
Con un gruñido desenredó sus piernas y brazos de mi y yo me liberé de las cobijas. Apagué la alarma de un golpe y me terminé de despertar. Otra vez a trabajar. « _Por lo menos es viernes_ »

Crucé el cuarto y caminé hacia el baño, me metí en la ducha después de deshacerme de mis bóxers. El agua tibia era calmante pero no podía darme el lujo de demorarme. Sequé mi cuerpo y salí con la toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando llegué al cuarto Jenna aún estaba acostada en la cama pero ya estaba bien despierta y me miraba desde la almohada con una suave sonrisa. Era hermosa, tenia un cabello largo y crespo, castaño claro, sus facciones eran suaves, su rostro estaba hecho de trazos muy delicados. Terminé de vestirme cerrando la cremallera de mis pantalones y tomé una chaqueta de cuero que había colgada. Me acerqué a la cama y besé a Jenn.

Salí del apartamento y tomé el ascensor, bajé los tres pisos y salí del edificio, caminé un par de calles y ya estaba frente al café. Abrí la puerta suavemente, Gabe ya estaba allí, seguramente acababa de entrar, yo estaba justo a tiempo. Él era mi jefe pero también mi amigo, aun así yo nunca daría mi trabajo por sentado. Un par de minutos después llegó Jon. Ya estando los tres Gabe dio la orden de que pusiéramos todo en su lugar y comenzáramos a atender, asentimos y nos pusimos manos a la obra inmediatamente.

Yo siempre atendía la caja y le decía los pedidos a Jon, él los hacía, y Gabe andaba por ahí vigilando que los otros dos empleados (solían cambiar cada tanto así que nunca me preocupé por saber sus nombres) hagan lo suyo. La mañana solía ser ajetreada pero nunca catastrófica, la fila frente a mi no constaba de mas de cinco personas.

La señora frente a mí pidió un capuchino de vainilla y un rollo de canela, volteé para darle el pedido a Jon y cuando volví a ver al frente había un muchacho de unos veinte tantos, con ojos grandes, oscuros y alegres. Me sonrió y me vi obligado a bajar levemente mi mirada hacia su boca, encontrando unos dientes perfectamente alineados apenas descubiertos detrás de unos labios gruesos y rosados. Alejé un poco la vista para ver el cuadro completo, tenía una cara joven y fresca, su cabello era corto a los lados y largo arriba, suave.

Y me miraba como si esperara algo « _por supuesto que espera algo_ ». Volví a la realidad esperando que él no haya notado eso, tomé su pedido rápidamente y lo ví irse de la tienda, tenía un buen cuerpo también. « _¿Acabo de mirarle el cuerpo a un hombre?_ » sacudí eso de mi mente y volví a mi trabajo.


	2. Ojos Cerrados

###### Reptilia- The Strokes

A medio día el viernes salí del café con Jon y me encontré con Spencer, que trabajaba en una tienda de ropa cerca de allí, y fuimos a tocar música un rato en el apartamento de Spencer. Los tres trabajábamos medio tiempo entonces teníamos tiempo en la tarde, hasta que yo tuviera que salir a mi otro empleo en un bar. Me colgué mi guitarra, que estaba en el apartamento de Spencer, siempre tocábamos allí y era mejor que cargarla a todas partes. Cada uno se acomodó con su instrumento y comenzamos con un par de canciones clásicas.

Mientras tocábamos Sweet Child O'Mine de los Guns N' Roses mis pensamientos comenzaron a desviarse y desenfocarse. Tocaba y cantaba mecánicamente mientras mis neuronas se ocupaban creando imágenes de unos labios perfectamente llenos, suaves y tentadores, una sonrisa de esas que pueden llegar a causar alucinaciones. Mi mente se fue enfocando y vi a quien pertenecían esos rasgos, el chico de esta mañana en el café « _¡Mierda!_ ». Paré de tocar en seco, asustando un poco a mis compañeros. « _¿Por qué carajos andaba pensando en los labios de un hombre?_ »  
— ¿Ry?- Spencer me mira como si acabara de hacer una locura y sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Por qué paraste?  
— Ah, lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa... - Él levantó la ceja y yo bajé la mirada.  
Spencer contó de nuevo y comenzamos otra vez. Logré completar tres canciones seguidas sin distraerme demasiado, aunque el rostro angelical de aquel muchacho no se iba muy lejos. Después de tocar nos sentamos a charlar, bueno, ellos a charlar y yo a dormir, no podía darme el lujo de llegar cansado y menos con Bob cómo jefe.

Afortunadamente sólo había dos días en que se cruzaban ambos trabajos, nunca es buena la falta de sueño. El café no se abría temprano los fines de semana, entonces Gabe no necesitaba de mí, y el bar me había contratado para los días de "máxima capacidad", es decir, jueves, viernes y sábado. El domingo me quedaba completamente libre para hacer lo que quisiera, o bueno, lo que Jenn quisiera.

El sofá de Spencer era increíblemente cómodo y fue fácil quedarme dormido allí. Todo se nubló realmente rápido y pronto me encontré en un cuarto opaco y veía la silueta de alguien a lo lejos me acerqué lento. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, la persona volteó hacia mí y lo único que pude ver fue esa boca tentadora que ahora parecía ser la dueña de mis pensamientos. La vi curvarse en una sonrisa suave y gloriosa, sentí que yo también sonreía.

Pocos segundos después sentí una mano en mi hombro sacudiéndolo. Había una voz "Ryan. Ryan se hace tarde." « _Carajo, el trabajo_ ». Abrí mis ojos acostumbrándome poco a poco a la luz artificial de la sala de estar, Spencer estaba a mi lado y era su mano la que estaba posada en mi hombro.  
—¿Qué hora es, Spen?- pregunté con una voz terriblemente adormecida.  
Spencer miró su reloj de gato en la pared, mis ojos aún no estaban en condición de enfocar de tal manera.  
—Son las cuatro y media, hermano. Mejor te vas parando de ahí si no quieres que Bob te asesine.  
« _Tengo que abrir el bar en media hora _» . A diferencia del café, el bar quedaba lejos de mi apartamento, y del de Spencer. Gastaba usualmente veinte minutos para llegar, necesitaba asear mi cara un poco antes de ir.__

____

* * *

____

El bar estaba ubicado en una calle comercial y tenía un gran letrero que decía "Pinkish" en luces neon color púrpura que de momento no estaban encendidas. Encajé la llave en el hueco de la cerradura y le di la primera vuelta, « _si no tiene seguro significa que Bob ya llegó y que estoy muerto_ ». Giré lentamente la llave esperando escuchar el segundo click « _No puede haber llegado, la última vez que vi la hora iba a tiempo_ » terminé de girar mi muñeca y escuché el click que tanto esperaba. Con alivio terminé de quitar el seguro de la puerta y me adentré en el oscuro local.

Era un sitio decorado de manera simple, las paredes eran negras con sofás y sillones púrpura oscuro acomodados simétricamente por todo el lugar. Las mesas que estaban en el centro de cada grupo de sofás eran negras con un acabado ligeramente tornasolado. El sitio era iluminado por varias extensiones de luces púrpuras y rosadas que colgaban distribuidas por todo el techo. La barra era negra brillante y las sillas frente a ella eran del mismo tono que los sofás, tras la barra estaba el estante de las bebidas, copas y vasos entre otras cosas y de encima del estante emanaba una luz rosada. 

Hacia el fondo estaba la puerta que daba acceso a la barra y a un pequeño cuarto donde los empleados dejaban sus pertenencias, caminé hacia allá, me puse mi delantal y dejé mi maleta. Saliendo a limpiar mi sitio en el bar revisé la carta de cócteles, seguían siendo los mismos diez que ya me sabía. Poco después de tener listo mi puesto llegó Bob y me miró mientras entraba, me saludó y yo le saludé. Pasados dos minutos llegaron el resto de empleados, sólo me hablaba con los otros dos que estaban conmigo en la barra: Frank, un chico chaparro con el cabello rapado y blanco a los lados y negro y largo encima, lleno de tatuajes y con dos perforaciones una en la nariz y otra en el labio; y Gerard un tipo más alto y con el cabello del color de un camión de bomberos.  
— Hola Ryan - dijo Frank enérgicamente.  
— Hola Frank- le respondí con una sonrisa.  
— Hola Ry. Hola Frankie- saludó Gerard mientras movía su mano.  
— Hola Gerard- respondimos Frank y yo al unísono.

Bob estaba conversando con los otros tres empleados, dándoles algún tipo de orden probablemente, terminó y se dirigió hacia la barra con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. « _Esto no se ve bien_ ». Al llegar apoyó sus codos en la barra y nos miró uno por uno.  
— Muchachos, ustedes trabajan de maravilla, y sólo quería agradecerles, porque rara vez lo hago.  
Y con eso se fue a su oficina. « _Okay, eso fue extraño_ ». Uno de los otros empleados abrió la puerta por completo alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde y el primer cliente no demoró en llegar. Frank, Gerard y yo servimos tragos y cócteles a medida que la gente los pedía.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando alguien se sentó en la silla frente a mi, levanté la mirada vi a una linda chica que me miraba sonriendo. Detrás de ella pasó un joven caminando y por un instante se me hizo conocido ese cabello. ¿Era el chico del café? El muchacho volteó ligeramente la cara y pude ver que no era él, mi corazón volvió a latir.  
Volví mi atención a la chica de nuevo y noté que ella llevaba un rato hablándome. « _Mierda_ ».  
—Discúlpame, ¿Que quieres tomar?- dije cuando ella terminó la frase. Ella sólo me miró como si la hubiese ofendido de lo peor y se fue. « _Ojalá Bob no haya visto eso, me mataría si me ve perdiendo clientes_ ».  
—Wow, Ryan. ¿Qué fue eso?- esa no era la voz de Bob, bien.  
— ¿Qué fue qué?- pregunté volteando para descubrir que, de hecho, era la voz de Frank.  
—Acabas de ignorar por completo a la chica mas bella que ha pisado este bar, estaba coqueteando contigo. ¿No te diste cuenta?  
—Eehhh... no.  
— ¡Por Dios, Ryan! ¿¡En qué piensas!?- me di cuenta de que la pregunta no era retórica cuando vi la expresión expectante de Frank.  
—En nada particular...- mi voz se desvaneció un poco mientras recordé en qué me había distraído.  
—Ah si, seguro.- dijo Frank levantando un poco la ceja en una sonrisa pícara y se fue hacia dónde estaba Gerard, probablemente a contarle mi metida de pata.

* * *

A eso de las tres de la mañana volví a mi apartamento y encontré a Jenn dormida de nuevo. Encendí la luz de la sala de estar para no despertarla. La sala de estar quedaba justo en la entrada y la cocina quedaba un poco a la derecha, aunque no estaba separada de la sala. En seguida de la cocina quedaba el baño (debidamente separado) y en frente estaba el único cuarto. La luz llenaba el apartamento pero el cuarto a penas se iluminaba, puse mis cosas en el sofá y fui a tomar una ducha intentando no hacer ruido.

Cuando termine de secarme apagué la luz de la sala y entré al cuarto para dormir, estaba exhausto. Me metí bajo las cobijas suavemente y me acomodé junto a Jenna quien apenas se movió. « _Bien, no la desperté_ ». Cerré mis ojos e intenté concentrarme en la respiración suave de Jenna para dormir. A los pocos minutos dio resultado.

Todo era muy borroso y solo era capaz de ver una cosa: unos labios que parecían haber sido moldeados por la misma Afrodita. Sonreían cerca mío y yo también sonreía. Sentía un cosquilleo extraño cuando los percibía cerca y los veía bailar alrededor mío. Veía también unos mechones de cabello marrón, cortos y suaves. Unos ojos llenos de dulzura y picardía. Cuando pude sentir ese hermoso rostro acercándose sonreí aún más. Lo tenía frente a mí, mirándome. Bajé la mirada hacia su boca y sentí mi pulso acelerarse. Una ráfaga de aire frío pasó entre nosotros y todo se desvaneció.

Sentí algo moverse a mi lado « _Jenna_ ». Se había llevado toda la cobija. Giré mi cuerpo un poco hacia ella y halé la cobija hacia mi. Mientras me acomodaba de nuevo sentí una presión particular en mi entrepierna, abrí los ojos un poco, ya había luz afuera, « _Tendré que despertarla para que me ayude con esto_ ». Volví a girarme de tal manera que la tenía en frente, la abracé desde atrás y la acerqué a mi. Sentí sus calzones de seda cubriendo su trasero, quité un poco de cabello de mi camino y besé su cuello.  
—Ryan...- dijo casi ronroneando.  
—Jenn..- susurré acercándome a su oreja para morderla suavemente. Ella rió y se giró hacia mí, levantando la cobija para mirar hacia abajo y vio el problema en que me encontraba. Me miró de nuevo, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó. Mientras nuestros labios disfrutaban entre sí ella pasó a estar sentada encima mío con sus piernas abiertas y apoyadas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Suavemente dejó que su propia entrepierna descansara sobre mi erección, siendo la tela lo único que impedía una interacción directa.

Ella separó el beso y me miro fijamente mientras se movia hacia abajo tomándome entre sus manos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos puso sus labios en la punta y metió parte de mi en su boca, retrocedió lentamente y lamió la cabeza para volver a tomarme en su boca, esta vez por completo. Subió y bajó varias veces tomando un ritmo fijo al que mis caderas se unieron, pase mi mano por su cabeza y enredé mis dedos en su cabello para empujar un poco mas profundo. Mis movimientos estaban volviéndose erráticos a medida que me acercaba al clímax. Finalmente me dejé ir llenando su boca de un líquido blanco que contrastaba de una manera hermosa con sus labios que ahora estaban de un rosado intenso y levemente hinchados.

* * *

Fue una mañana tranquila, Jenna fue a almorzar con sus amigas después de ayudarme a ordenar el apartamento. Me pasé el tiempo que me quedó de la tarde dibujando y escribiendo cosas que se me venían a la cabeza, la mayoría tenían que ver con una cara que seguía constantemente mi pensamiento. No iba a negar que era atractivo, lo era, sólo que los hombres nunca me causaban ese tipo de reacción. De todas maneras tenía a Jenna, no podría fijarme en nadie más. Aún así el chico no dejaba mi mente en paz.

Llegué al bar con unos diez minutos de anterioridad, a diferencia de los viernes, los sábados Bob sólo llamaba para asegurarse de que había abierto el local y pasaba a revisar que todo estuviese bien a eso de las ocho de la noche y diez minutos después se iba. A las cinco en punto sonó el teléfono del cuarto dónde dejábamos nuestras pertenencias, contesté, Bob se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden y colgó. Seguido de eso vi dos siluetas conocidas entrando al bar, Gerard y Frank, los saludé como siempre y a pesar de la luz rosada pude notar que Gerard tenía las mejillas casi rojas, Frank parecía normal pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa de tarado que apenas se notaba. « _Sospechoso..._ ».

Ellos entraron al cuarto para dejar sus cosas mientras yo me disponía a limpiar un poco la barra, busqué con la mirada el trapo que usaba para limpiar pero no lo vi. « _Debí dejarlo en el cuarto ayer_ ». Cuando abrí la puerta olvidé por completo cuál era mi misión, ya que me topé frente a frente con una escena en la que Frank tenía a Gerard pegado a la pared agarrado por las muñecas y aprisionado por su pequeño cuerpo tatuado. « _Por supuesto_ ». La cara de Frank estaba completamente hundida en el cuello del pelirrojo mientras el último tenía sus ojos cerrados. Aclaré mi voz para llamar su atención, ya que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de mi presencia y ambos voltearon a mirarme con cara de culpa.  
—Ryan, eh...em...uh...- Frank comenzó a tartamudear sin sentido mientras Gerard sólo estaba ahí, paralizado. Y yo comencé a reírme de la situación.  
—Si hubiera sido alguien más estarían muertos- Frank me miró agradecido y sonrió, Gerard seguía con el rostro inmóvil. Frank tomó a Gerard de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto. Tomé el trapo que necesitaba y volví a salir, los otros empleados a penas entraban y Frank parecía estar calmando a Gerard que estaba aún impactado por la situación. La noche se pasó rápido y Frank se ofreció a llevarme al apartamento, Gerard iba allí también probablemente irían para el mismo lugar. Gerard se veía algo nervioso y Frank sostenía su mano para calmarlo, aún así, fue Gerard quien rompió el hielo.  
— Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso Ryan.  
— No hay problema, Gee, sólo tengan más cuidado a la próxima, hay gente que no lo toma tan bien.  
— Tienes razón, gracias por no haberle dicho nada a Bob- Frank me sonrió a través del espejo del auto.  
— Si, no hay problema, pero eso no quiere decir que no necesite entender lo que sucedió...- pude ver como ambos se sonrojaban e intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. « _esto es divertido_ ».  
— Bueno, Frankie conoció a mi hermano Mikey hace años, en la escuela y a veces lo invitaba a nuestra casa y así comenzamos a hablar, obviamente eramos solo amigos...- Gerard paró de hablar y Frank continuó.  
— Mikes y, bueno, todos piensan que aún es así, que sólo somos amigos. Pero desde hace ya unas semanas nos dimos cuenta que ambos queríamos algo más- Frank paró un momento para ver alguna cosa en la calle.- No es como si no me gustaran las chicas, claro que sí, sólo que me di cuenta de que también me gustan los hombres, o bueno, Gerard.  
— Me sucedió lo mismo y realmente las mujeres nunca me prestaron mucha atención, así que creo que estoy mejor con Frank- « _no puedo creer que las mujeres no se interesen en él_ »- Ryan, eres el único que sabe, no queremos que nadie más se entere, al menos no ahora.  
— Claro, Gee, no te preocupes.- le aseguré.  
— Bueno, Ryan, nosotros ya te contamos nuestro secreto, ahora te toca a ti decirnos en qué carajo estabas pensando ayer cuando ignoraste a esa muchacha.- Frank dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva por el espejo retrovisor.  
— No es mayor cosa, solo creí que había visto a alguien.  
—Debe ser una chica verdaderamente hermosa esa que creiste ver, para ignorar a la que tenías en frente- Dicho eso Frank aparcó frente al edificio de mi apartamento.  
—No era una chica.- dije mientras me bajaba y al terminar cerré la puerta y caminé hacia el edificio.

No me di el lujo de ver sus caras, luego me harían mas preguntas. Al llegar a mi apartamento lo noté justo cómo lo había dejado. « _¿Dónde está Jenn?_ ». Después de dejar las cosas que traía conmigo en su lugar tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Jenna, timbró un par de veces pero finalmente contestó.  
—Aló, ¿Ryan?  
—Jenn, ¿Donde estás?  
—Se hizo tarde mientras estaba donde Ashley, así que nos quedamos todas a pasar la noche aquí.  
—Oh, okay. Descansa, nos vemos mañana.  
—No Ry mañana no, recuerda que voy a pasar el día con mis padres, nos vemos el lunes en la noche, te quiero, adiós.  
— Okay. Yo a ti, adiós.

* * *

El domingo fue tranquilo, pasé todo el día en casa.  
Escribí un par de canciones y dibujé algunas cosas, sobre la manera en que no se salía de mi cabeza ese rostro y sobre la manera en que esa sonrisa me estaba haciendo delirar. Me pregunté si lo volvería a ver, muy probablemente solo había pasado por allí el viernes y existía la posibilidad de que ya ni siquiera estuviese en esta misma cuidad. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que lo volviese a ver, de alguna manera, en algún lugar.

No sabía por que él estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, sabía que la sensación que tuve cuando lo vi no era nada conocida para mi. No sabía que haría si lo volvía a ver, pero sabía que no podía no hacer nada. No sabía cómo nada de eso iba a resultar, pero sabía que me gustaba esa sensación, a pesar de sufrir por la ansiedad que me producía el sólo pensar en volverlo a ver. Creo que muchas veces los mayores gustos requieren de dolor, no como un requisito previo, sino como dos eventos codependientes, y esos gustos eran precisamente los que más valían para mí.


	3. No Pude Abrir La Boca

###### Everybody Talks- Neon Trees

Dormí como un bebé la noche del domingo, no hubo nadie que me quitara la cobija ni que me aprisionara el brazo. Pero tampoco hubo nadie que me abrazara, ni nadie que me arrullara con su respiración. Sólo estuve yo, mi cama y la alarma esperando al momento justo para despertarme. Soñé algo desesperante, no podía abrir la boca. Ni para sonreir, ni para hablar, ni para beber o comer. No podía abrir la boca. Al despertar estaba completamente perdido, lo primero que hice fue bostezar. « _Gracias al cielo eso fue solo un sueño_ ». Me levanté de inmediato para llegar a tiempo al café.  
—Ryan, hola.- dijo Gabe a penas me vio entrar.  
— Hola.  
Pasados unos minutos llegó Jon, tenía cara de haber pasado una noche terrible. Sin cruzar más que un saludo nos dispusimos a trabajar. Cada vez que sonaba la campanita de la puerta yo levantaba la mirada, quería creer que lo vería. No sabía para qué carajo quería verlo, tal vez solo para confirmar que no lo imaginé. Una media hora después de haber abierto tuve un mini-paro cardíaco, vi entrar a ese glorioso rostro y vi que se paró en la fila, revisando algo en su celular. « _Con esos labios ha de ser una estrella en Instagram_ ». Ahora, mirándolo una segunda vez, tuve una sensación a'un más extraña que la primera vez que lo vi. Sentía que lo conocía. No como si lo hubiera visto antes. « _Caras así no se olvidan_ ». Pero como si supiera cómo es él. « _Que idiotez, a duras penas lo he escuchado hablar una vez para pedirme un café_ ». Algo de él, de su energía, su manera de caminar, su aura o qué sé yo, se me hacía tremendamente familiar. Tendría que conocerlo para averiguar qué era.

Sin mucho más que esa sensación tan particular comencé a atender a las personas tan rápido como pude, sin prestarle suficiente atención al cambio que daba « _Se quejarán si algo está mal, y si no, yo lo arreglo antes de entregar mi turno_ ». Jon me miraba algo fastidiado por darle tantos pedidos tan rápido, el pobre ni siquiera descansó media hora anoche, a juzgar por las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Antes de que se cumplieran cinco minutos después de que el muchacho entró ya lo tenía frente a mí, quitándose sus audífonos para poder comunicarse, dejando que el sonido escapara, Knockin' on Heaven's Door, por lo que pude percibir.  
— Hola, ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- Okay, por la manera en que mi corazón estaba latiendo creí que no iba a ser capaz de hablar.  
—Hola, emmm...- sus cejas se unieron pensativas y su boca se tensó mientras miraba al menú.-...un café americano con un poquito de leche está bien.  
—Okay, ¿Algo más?, te puedo ofrecer algo de pastelería, helados...- « _O mi número_ » - si gustas...- « _Espero no haber dicho eso en voz alta_ »  
—Ehh, una galleta de chocolate.  
—Bien.- dije mientras le recibía su dinero.  
—Gracias.- dijo cuando recibió el cambio y la factura. Su mirada se había posado en mi mano mientras recibía las monedas, aunque lentamente la subió y frenó en seco cuando encontró mis ojos. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron un poco. « _Ahora sería un buen momento para decirle algo_ ». Pero nada salió de mi boca más que una sonrisa que intentaba ser tan hermosa como la de él. « _maldita sea, no pude decir nada, no pude abrir la boca_ ».

* * *

Saliendo del café Jon me agarra del brazo.  
—¿Por qué pasaste los pedidos tan rápido esta mañana?- no lo dijo enojado, al menos no lucía como si quisiera matarme, más bien como si quisiera saber qué me pasó.  
—Ehm... La fila se había hecho muy larga...- por lo visto estaba muy cansado para preocuparse por buscar más respuestas.  
Spencer llegó a los pocos minutos, al ver a Jon hecho un muerto viviente decidimos no ensayar. Jon se fue a su casa mientras que nosotros caminamos al apartamento de Spencer. Al llegar me acomodé en el sofá y recosté mi cabeza. « _No puedo creer que no le dije nada_ ». ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver? Si lo volvía a ver tenía que hablarle. TENÍA QUE HACERLO. Pasé la escena una y otra vez en mi cabeza como si fuera a recordar algo en cualquier momento. Recordaba lo que había dicho, y lo que él había dicho. Recordaba que me debatía internamente cuando se me ocurrió hablarle. Recordaba que me había sonreído. Me había sonreído. Tal vez eso significaba que si le hablaba no me iba a ignorar. Pensé en pensar qué decirle, pero si me concentraba en eso probablemente cuando lo hiciera saldría mal. Ya me había sucedido antes y después de varios intentos fallidos había aprendido que la espontaneidad era mejor. No sabía de dónde iba a sacar las agallas para hablarle, usualmente dejo que me hablen antes de hablar, iniciar conversaciones no era mi fuerte. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Ryan-salí de mis pensamientos al ver a Spencer repitiendo mi nombre y sacudiendo las manos frente a mí.  
—¿Eh?- ¿Me había estado hablando todo el rato?  
— Ryan, llevo unos cinco minutos preguntándote si quieres algo de tomar.  
—Ah, bueno, cualquier cosa que tengas está bien.- se quedó mirándome con la cabeza un poco ladeada y el ceño fruncido y luego negó con la cabeza como para sí mismo y se fue hacia la cocina.  
— Tienes que decirme en qué estabas pensando.-dijo mientras me pasaba un vaso con whiskey.  
— Nada en especial.- Ojalá se lo creyera. Me miró como si no me conociera. No se lo había creído.  
—Ryan, soy tu mejor amigo, sé todo de ti y tu de mi. Ahora, deja de ser un idiota y cuéntame en qué andas pensando estos días, en el ensayo del viernes tampoco estabas concentrado.- ni siquiera yo sabía cómo explicarme a mí mismo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza estos días.  
— Okay, pero no me vayas a odiar después.- no sabía si le decía eso porque no me podía sacar de la cabeza a un hombre, o porque estaba pensando en alguien que no era Jenna, o por ser tan idiota de tener miedo de contarle algo a mi mejor amigo.  
— Okay, pero ya suéltalo.  
— He estado pensando en alguien.  
—¿En alguien?¿Cómo así?¿No es Jenna?  
—Si, eh, no, no es Jenna, pero te aseguro que no ha pasado nada.  
— Está bien, calma, no me importa si te gusta alguien más que Jenna, llevan como un año juntos, eso es normal, sólo no seas un idiota.  
— Bueno, Gracias Spen.  
— ¡Pero termina de contar! ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es linda?- a veces Spencer podía ser muy curioso, demasiado curioso.  
— En el café. No sé cómo se llama.-Y acá venía la parte difícil- Es muy...lindo.- los ojos de Spencer se abrieron y parecía que se fueran a salir de sus órbitas y su boca estaba abierta como a punto de decir algo, pero no lograba ningún sonido.  
—Eh...Okay, esa no me la esperaba.- hubo un silencio incómodo por unos dos minutos.  
— Ryan, no tengo problema con que seas gay, ¿Sabes? Sé que no me va a pasar nada malo ni nada que yo no quiera...  
— Spencer, eso no va a pasar, eres como mi hermano, tu y yo....eso sería casi incesto...eww.  
— Okay, si, lo siento...- pensó un poco- Entonces lo conociste en el café pero no sabes su nombre. ¿Cómo es eso? Explícame.  
—Oh, bueno, lo vi entrar el viernes y pidió un café y eso...No sé hubo algo en su cara, algo en él que hizo que no pudiera sacarlo de mi cabeza en todo el fin de semana. Hoy lo volví a ver y quise hablarle pero no pude, el me sonrió. Y no se si lo vuelva a ver. No sé por qué me importa tanto...  
— Ryan, cálmate. Si me dices como luce te puedo decir si lo he visto por ahí.  
— Tiene ojos café profundo, como chocolate amargo, tiene una frente grande, tiene cabello corto a los lados y color castaño, y tiene unos labios que se ven como masmelos rosaditos...- se me hizo agua la boca por un momento, eww. Spencer me miraba con una ceja levantada, lo había asustado.  
—Eh, creo que vi a un chico similar caminando por ahí.-mi mejor amigo estaba genuinamente asustado de mi-Ryan, nunca le vayas a decir eso, si es que logras hablarle, vas a hacer que crea que eres psicópata.  
— Si...No sé qué decirle. Nunca he intentado eso con un hombre  
—Mmm, yo tampoco. Intenta solo saludarlo y hacerle una pregunta casual o algo así, he visto a algunas chicas hacer eso...  
— Okay, si lo veo mañana lo haré. Tengo que hacerlo.  
— Me cuentas si funciona.  
— Por supuesto.

* * *

Jenna no había llegado al apartamento para cuando ya eran las seis. Ella salía de la Academia de baile a las cuatro y uno no se demora más de cuarenta minutos en llegar acá. Estaba oficialmente preocupado. Ya le había escrito un par de veces y no respondía. Decidí llamarla.  
Bip...bip...bip...  
—¿Qué quieres Ryan?- « _carajo ¿Ahora qué hice?_ »  
—Jenn, estoy en el apartamento y no has llegado y me preocupé. ¿Qué pasó?  
—¿Que qué pasó? ¿Quieres que te diga qué pasó?- « _si, por favor_ »- No se te ocurrió llamarme ni una sola vez ayer, es como si yo no te importara Ryan.  
— Lo siento Jenn, se me pasó. Por supuesto que me importas.  
—Si, seguramente el señor Ryan Ross tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer un domingo...  
—Jenn, ven y lo hablamos en casa.- si tanto quería que habláramos por qué no me llamó ella, a veces era como si yo tuviera que poner todo el interés. Eso me fastidiaba, pero no era tiempo de ponerse a pelear por cosas tan simples.-Perdóname por no haberte llamado, dormí casi todo el día y se me pasó.- Mentía, pero qué más da, no es como si alguien pudiera probar lo contrario, nadie me había visto.  
— Okay Ryan, voy para allá.- Y con eso terminó la llamada.

Jenna tenía la asombrosa capacidad de actuar como una niña malcriada y armar un drama de cualquier cosa. A veces me sacaba de quicio, pero nunca se lo mostraba realmente, todo por lo que peleaba era simple, cosas por las que, a mi parecer, no valía la pena tanta rabia. De vez en cuando me daba la impresión de que ella sólo quería sentirse como en una película romántica todo el tiempo. Sus amigas también se comportaban así, Ashley alguna vez había salido con Spencer y pude ver que Jenna no era la única. ¿Era su grupo de amigas o eran todas las mujeres? Creo que es por eso que tantos hombres dicen no entenderlas, ellas viven buscando un cuento de hadas. Es una mala idea, buscar que tu vida se sienta como una película romántica todo el tiempo no es lo mejor, complica mucho las cosas. Creo que ellas pueden ser más que eso.

Me hace pensar en los niños que quieren ser superhéroes, ellos eventualmente dejan ir esa idea y la adaptan a algo más real, cómo ser un empresario activista o cosas así. Ellas de niñas quisieron ser princesas pero la idea no la dejaron al crecer, sólo se transformó en querer ser la protagonista de su película romántica favorita. Pero contrario a los superhéroes, el romance no puede negarse. No hay manera de que un superhéroe sea viable, no existen y punto. En cambio, no hay manera de comprobar que no existen los romances perfectos, es algo demasiado abstracto y hay demasiadas parejas de viejitos asegurando que tuvieron un idilio de ensueño.

Lo único que se puede decir es que el romance es escaso, pero esto lo hace peor, una pequeña probabilidad alienta más. Entre más remota sea la posibilidad de algo es más atractivo, y así mismo se le pone mayor esfuerzo para obtenerlo, si no hubiera posibilidad, ni siquiera se intenta. Si son remotas las posibilidades de tener una vida de película romántica, pero no es imposible, ellas lo van a intentar conseguir con todo su esfuerzo y sobre todas las cosas, así sea sobre el tratar coherentemente a la pareja. Por supuesto, he conocido algunas chicas diferentes, hay algunas que se han rendido, pero es muy diferente la atracción que generan.


End file.
